Heroes of The Multiverse: Volatile Dimensions
by ramenblitz
Summary: Set after The Last Olympian. Percy escapes from his old life, hurt by the betrayal of several gods and Camp Half-Blood. Lelouch awakens in a strange realm to find himself immortal after the Zero Requiem. Both were selfless at the end, yet hurt by constant betrayal and death. Now declared Gods and the Guardians of Earth, what shall they face next? (Was Trust and Betrayal)
1. Chapter 1

Running

I am running. The thoughts of being betrayed were still fresh in my mind. I've done everything for them, gave up a safe and happy lifestyle for them. I fought their wars, being the only reason they still stand. What do they do to repay me? They betray me.

They listened to the lies of Athena, who was angry at me for my relationship with Annabeth. Only my father, Poseidon, Hestia, Artemis, Hermes, Hades, and Apollo stood by me, but they were overpowered by the rest of the Gods, and now imprisoned. The only reason we lost was because of the influence of Gaea and her forces.

I've lost everything. The trust of Camp Half-Blood except Thalia and Nico due to the Gods filling their heads with lies. I lost my mother and my step-father, who were killed by the forces of Gaea to weaken my moral. I even lost my loving girlfriend Annabeth, who protected me from a potentially killing blow from Athena herself.

Athena was devastated and went in shock. Knowing I couldn't go back, I ran. I realize loyalty is truly my fatal flaw. I was loyal until I was betrayed, because of those poisonous lies.

It was naive of me to believe that the hero gets the happy ending. I had thought I could finally be happy after the Titan war. Instead, I am betrayed and broken. I hoped to get away from the Gods, knowing the ones on my side would be pardoned, believing I manipulated them.

I finally came to a stop at Corona, California. It was a nice place with wonderful weather, but all I could think about is the dying face of Annabeth. I shook my head trying to rid that memory from my head, and then decided to walk around.

As I did, I found out this was a monster hotspot. I fought a seemingly endless amount of monsters. There was even a hydra, drackon, and that Minotaur I keep running into. I was losing my stamina fast. I kept running through the streets, hacking and slashing away. That is, until I ran into a portal, and was met by a pair of confused violet eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody! Ramenblitz here, I decided to try my hand at writing another fanfic especially since my first one is such a failure. Don't expect much frequent updates for a bit, because I have both a YouTube channel to manage, as well as school starting again pretty soon. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Pain

All I feel is pain. I open my eyes to find myself in a strange realm. The entire area seems to be pitch black and painted with bright stars. I begin to look around more, and then realized I seemed to be floating.

I looked down at my body for a moment. I was wearing some strange white clothing that seemed fitting for corrupt royalty, yet has blood all over it and has a tear on it. Was that what happened? Was I royalty, only to be assassinated?

…

No, that's not it. I remember now. I was carrying out the Zero Requiem, the plan that would bring peace and prosperity to the world. In the process, I sacrificed everything. The love from my friends, my family, those I loved… and even my life. At least, I thought I sacrificed my life.

If that is so, why can I feel my heart beating? Why can I feel this pain? Perhaps I am in hell. It would be a fitting punishment for one such as me. Although, this place doesn't seem like hell. Perhaps my punishment is eternal damnation. To walk aimlessly throughout this realm. Allow my mind to succumb to madness. That would also be a good punishment but… I can't help but feel sad. Although I gave the world lasting peace, I am still punished. I suppose the Collective Unconscious simply isn't on my side.

I bury my face in my hands to see the sigil of geass. What is this? Am I immortal? I never took the code of C.C. and my father…

That's right. I probably obtained that sorry excuse for a man's code. I should have thought of this outcome. I decided to think of how this could have happened. I pulled out my mirror I had in my pocket and activated my geass. I thought it wouldn't work, but to my surprise, it did. After some thinking I came to a conclusion.

A code can never be destroyed. One must take its burden. The reason that there is such a small amount of code bearers was because one can take in multiple codes. That can be explained by my father attempting to take C.C. code. When V.V. gave my father the code, it never really activated until his first death, which explains why he attempted to use his geass over memories on me. I must have gained the code from my father, and it never really took effect until I died. That doesn't however explain how I still have geass. My only hypothesis would be that if one takes the code from one who is not their contractor, then you would obtain what I shall call Code Geass. This will allow me to have immortality, as well as the ability to continue casting geass.

Another question, where am I? As I was about to think about that one, a mysterious purple portal opened in front of me, and out of it, a teenager with strange sea-green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for no update guys, AP classes has homework for days! Sorry for any errors in this!**

* * *

~Percy Jackson~

I was going so fast when I entered the portal, I couldn't even stop. Basically, I crashed into him. I scratched my head as I got up, and I took a closer look at him. He seemed maybe two or three years older than me. He had short raven hair and had purple eyes. The weird thing was that in his eyes, he had a strange red bird like symbol, which also appeared on the palm of his right hand. He was also wearing some strange clothing. Only some overly dramatic, rich boy would wear something like that.

Just… Wow. That outfit looks incredibly stupid. I suppose I shouldn't judge, but seriously that is one of the most du – wait a minute… Is that blood on it? Whose is that? Am I going to be killed? Jeez, death by a rich serial killer in a stupid outfit, and I'm too exhausted to even struggle.

Wait a minute… There is a tear in his outfit that is where the heart would be. Was he stabbed? How is he even alive and acting like nothing is wrong? And where am I? What the Hades! So many questions. My head hurts… maybe I really am a seaweed brain…

Damn it, now I'm tearing up. I can't get over the pain of losing Annabeth. I loved her so much. That Athena, telling the others that considering how powerful I am, I will soon try and take Olympus for myself. My fatal flaw is loyalty for Gods sake!

"Who are you and where am I?" The man said as he got up. What was strange is that the bird sigils in his eyes seem to have disappeared.

~Lelouch vi Britannia~

I quickly shook my head and looked at the man who ran into me. He seemed to be a few years younger than me, but with the powerful body of a fighter. He had a strange sword in his hand, though he seemed exhausted. If worse comes to worst, I'll be able to take him… with my geass. Not to mention I'm immortal, though this guy gives off a powerful aura… I shouldn't mess with him.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked curiously as I got up. I made sure to deactivate my geass. Don't want to waste it when I can only use it on a person once. And I especially don't want accidentally like I did with Euphy… That was one of my greatest mistakes. No matter, I need to move on, look towards the future, and the future is knowing where the hell I am.

"Um, I'm Percy Jackson, and I have no idea where this is... But it looks cool!" He said as he looked around. I examined where we were further. I only now began to notice the constellations and the galaxies. I admit, this looks pretty nice, but why does that constellation look like girl with a bow? I never saw that one before. She looks like some kind of hunter.

Deciding that didn't even matter, I introduced myself, "I am Le-"

I was quickly interrupted by a pale man in strange black and red robes appearing in black flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter. Read it. Do it. BUT! Before that, i need pairings. These won't come into play until much later, but I need to know now so I can intertwine it with the story line. I have something planned for Lelouch, but I need one for Percy. Shall it be Percabeth, or Pertemis? Vote in your reviews.**

* * *

~Lelouch vi Britannia~

As soon as the pale man in the robes appeared, I immediately felt massive pressure. I had to give into it, and fall onto the ground. I looked to Percy, and saw he was having difficulty with the pressure as well. He was doing better off than me however, considering he is only on his knees, but he is gritting his teeth. The man quickly notices our strain, and then I feel most of the pressure lift off of me.

"I apologize; I didn't notice I was exerting an eight of my power when I entered my realm. Forgive me for being careless." said the man. His voice was raspy, but had authority and power in it. I may need to use Geass, but not yet. I should figure him out before considering my commands.

"Apology accepted, now let's get straight to the point. Who are you and why were he sent here. Considering your massive power, I could only assume you sent us here." I responded.

"Wait, so you sent us here? If it was you, thanks. I nearly died out there!" Percy said. Damn, I could already tell he is a bit dense. He just repeated what I said. No matter, back to task at hand.

"That is correct. I sent both of you here so I could make a request. Now about your other question, I am known by many names. God, the Soul King, Allah, the Collective Unconscious, the Creator, the Destroyer, C, and the Keeper of Dimensions. However I prefer the name, Chaos." Chaos said with raw power. As soon as he said his preferred name, the room darkened.

The Collective Unconscious is known as Chaos. Geass is useless here, though I doubt I will need it, considering what I have done for him. I looked to Percy, who just had a look of shock. We looked to each other, and then kneeled before him.

"Chaos, I believe we both offer you our gratitude. Percy for apparently saving his life, and me for stopping my father and my mother." I said.

"No, it is I who owe the both of you. Perseus Jackson, of whom I owe for stopping the Titans from ruling the Earth with corruption. And you, for stopping the Ragnarok Connection from killing me, using the Sword of Akasha. Instead of an ideal world, you chose to allow time to march towards the future, even when it's never guaranteed that it will be better. Therefore, I deem both of you worthy of a second chance at life. You will work both strive towards the future, receiving my blessing. I, Chaos, by my own will, declare both of you Gods!"

As soon as he said this, I felt power go through me. I felt physically stronger, and more agile. I can only imagine that Percy has felt the same sensation.

I needed the think about this. We have been both declared Gods by the Creator of the Universe. Due to his dimensional title, I believe I have been pulled into an alternate dimension. With the names Perseus, Chaos, and the mentioning of the Titans, then this means here, the Greek Gods exist and rule.

"As you strive for the future, both of you must be the Guardians of Earth, and protect it with all your might. This is my only condition."

"We hereby accept your terms Lord Chaos" Percy said. Though he spoke for me, I do agree.

Chaos nodded then said, "Perseus Jackson, you shall be known as the God of tides, loyalty, swords, time, and heroes. And you shall be known as the God of lies, deceit, masks, and Geass. I granted both of you with enhanced bodies, and the capability using the power of the warlock, which is ancient magic. You may also choose the power of the warrior, which will increase your power in battle. Though you can only choose one, so choose well."

I accept the power of the warrior" Percy declared with no hesitation. I instead decided to think. I have never been physically fit and relied on others to fight for me. Though I am a leader, and the power of the warlock would be more useful for such things.

"I accept the power of the warlock" I decided.

"Very well, but you must work for your power. Train well heroes." Chaos said to us.

Percy turned to me then said, "You know, I never really got your name."

"I am Le-"I hesitated and thought for a moment.

"No… I am…" I stood up straight, with a smirk on my face, and allowed Geass to show in both of my eyes.

"R.R."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. See what I did there though? C? Chaos? Anyways, if you hate Chaos fics don't worry. He is only here to help guide them in the beginning, then** it's** all Percy and Lelouch.**


	5. Authors Note 1

**I hope you all realize I can't continue the story until you vote for the pairing like I said in an author's note. Please choose from Pertemis or Percabeth. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, as I said first chapter I have a lot of school work, a YouTube channel to manage, and a life (WHAT! YOU HAVE A LIFE? IOGSDjgUIDSONFOAFOFNMAOFS) **

**So anyways, here are some reviewer responses:**

**To Awesomesauce and the guest: Thanks! Also, yes, I picked R.R. because of the Japanese. I just prefer it that way.**

**To Pen pal: Thank you for the advice, however I never said this was a good fanfiction did I? HA! CHECKMATE! Nah, but thanks though.**

**Sorry those who picked Pertemis, but…**

**The winner of the contest as PERCABETH! **

**Now to the story…dot…**

* * *

~Percy Jackson~

It has been 3 months since that fateful day R.R. and I met, when we were declared gods by lord Chaos. I decided that we should stay and train with our new powers. I don't want us to charge head first into things, and immediately fade. I'm sure that our reception would be unwelcome to the Gods. So train we did. I, with the power of the warrior, and R.R., with the power of the warlock.

Through training with the power of the warrior, I unlocked new techniques and hidden strength. I became faster, stronger, and could and analyze a battle quicker. I also learned a technique known as Shunpo, which let me move incredibly fast. In the middle of a battle I could move in for the attack, then use Shunpo to quickly attack from behind. To me that kind of seems overpowered, but hey, that's a new powerful technique. I won't complain.

R.R. has been training hard with the power of the warlock. I noticed that at the beginning he had almost no stamina; although now he can he can actually sprint for a decent distance. Stamina is necessary when casting spells with the power of the warlock according to lord Chaos. R.R. has a variety of different attacks, such as the ability to fire a large ball of purple flames. R.R. can teleport short distances, as well as cast a shield in front of him. Whenever he casts any of his spells, a purple circle with strange symbols, as well as a giant purple geass sigil in the middle, which is apparently what was in his eyes.

R.R. was adamant at first about getting close to me, but in time he learned to accept my presence. Although, it seems he doesn't truly trust me. This I can understand, I mean we barely just met, and we are expected to trust each other. I thought it was time to strengthen our relationship before heading out in a month. I walked up to him as he was arranging a chess board.

I was about to speak when R.R. asked, "Do you know how to play chess?"

"Ya, though I'm not really good at it" I replied. After the Second Olympian War, Annabeth taught me the basics of chess before she… I don't want to think about that right now. I need to focus on what's in front of me.

"Take a seat. Let's play" R.R. said with hardened eyes

I was confused, but sat down anyways as I began to play. I liked to send in my knights, and had my pawns hide behind my stronger units. I always pulled back when I think he would take one of my pieces. I was also extra careful with my queen. I absolutely refused to lose that peace. I was so adamant about it, that I lost the game quickly when I could have performed a queen sacrifice.

R.R. studies me for a few moments before finally speaking. "You are an honorable man." I was surprised. He can tell how I act through a simple game of chess? "Your refusal to allow your pieces to be taken, displays how loyal you are. Your style of attacking is straight forward until you hit a difficult situation, in which case you pull back, and think." He even found out about my fatal flaw, as well as my fighting style. "But most of all, your desire to protect your queen. Even when you could have continued to game with a queen sacrifice, you pulled her back. I can tell there is a woman very close to you, one that you would sacrifice everything for. And considering the expression on your face, you've lost her." I was beginning to cry now. Though overpowering the sadness, was rage. He said it so calmly, static as ever. Like it was nothing. Annabeth was everything to me, and he says it so matter of factly.

I was consumed by rage. "What would you know? I fought my entire life! Against evil, and against monsters! I just wanted to protect everything I wanted to protect, but constantly people around me die! People I care about! EVEN THE WOMAN I LOVED WAS KILLED, AND I COULD DO NOTHING!" I just broke down then and there crying. I felt a pair of arms encircling me, with a tear in his eye. Why was he crying? Such things happened to me, not him.

"You have been through much more pain than anyone should have felt in a single lifetime. Do not ask me how I would know however. You know NOTHING about me. However, I'm interested in your story. You heard previously that I am the God of Geass. Geass is a supernatural power that affects the brain, but I will go more in depth about it later. The point is, I have the ability to swap out my Geass with another. I once encountered a man named Mao, who had the ability to read minds. You are a God as well, making it difficult to use my Geass on you, so please just think about your life, and open up your mind."

Without thinking, I did what I was told. I could not bear the pain of it all. R.R. released his embrace, and I saw a single tear slip off of his face.

"I'm sorry Percy" R.R. said as he stared at me.

"In return for reading my mind, tell me your story" I said softly.

R.R. stared at me, as if wondering if I am trustworthy, until he sighed and said, "Very well Percy. I haven't told you before because I learned that to protect those you wish to protect, you must keep them at a distance, and I did not want to hurt others or myself again."

I thought about this for a moment. He hasn't released details of his past because he was scared of getting close to another person.

R.R. placed his palm onto my forehead and I felt a torrent of memories flooding into me. I saw his greatest achievements. His greatest strengths. His greatest weaknesses. His greatest regrets. His overwhelming sorrow.

_The only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed_

_If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?_

_We are, THE BLACK KNIGHTS!_

_I AM ZERO!_

_Regardless, what I want… IS TOMORROW!_

_Yes, I have… Destroyed the world. And created… Anew…_

I backed off when he was done show me his memories. R.R…. no, Lelouch has been through so much. Much more than I have ever been through. He was alone throughout his life, pushing others away to protect them. He even sacrificed himself, for the betterment of the world, throwing away the love of his friends and family. Giving up the ordinary pleasures of life.

We embraced one more. No words needed to be said. A bond was formed that day. A silent vow of a brotherhood. We would protect each other.

~Third Person PoV~

One month later, Lelouch and Percy were like brothers. They had an unbreakable bond. A brotherhood.

Lord Chaos receives word that Lelouch and Percy are ready to head out into the Greek Dimension of Earth. They walked through the Hall of Dimensions. This Hall showed current events in many different dimensions, and their many possible different outcomes. Lelouch and Percy observed the Dimensions as they walked through the hallway. One with the heading of **Bleach**, An orange haired teenager is seen with a gigantic sword, fighting multiple monsters with bony masks. In the Dimension that had the heading **Naruto **shows a blond with a headband, fighting with various hand movements, and suddenly clones himself into over a hundred different beings. They passed through many other Dimensional pockets, each depicting their own story, until they stopped at one. The heading was **Heroes of Olympus**. Lord Chaos turned to the two boys.

"I do not know what you shall expect beyond this portal, since I was preoccupied with battling other beings for control over this realm. However, this does not concern you." He looks and gestures towards the portal. "Just jump through here and you will end up in a random location of importance."

Lelouch and Percy nodded to each other, and was about to jump in until dark fire rose. Out of those flames, came out 3 old ladies.

They spoke at once as they said, "Lelouch vi Britannia. We are known as the Fates. You are not of this dimension, and outside the jurisdiction of fate. You were never meant to come here. We hereby declare that you are to die." The ladies pulled out a piece of golden yarn.

As Percy began to panic, Lelouch realized what that piece of yarn signified, through the readings of Greek Mythology. That is his lifeline, and it is about to be cut short. Lelouch was about to accept fate, until he realized one thing that angered him to no end. Fate.

The Fates were about to cut the yarn, but stopped as they are startled by Lelouch's outburst. "Fate? What right do you have to take away a human's right of free will? Who are you to dictate what the state of the world, as well as its people in the end? You claim to have absolute control over the future? You deny the basic rights of a man! Therefore, I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you…"

Percy looked surprised as Lelouch began to quickly think out his command.

"Fade! Allow the people to look forward to their own future as they strive for a better one! Your so called absolute authority over one's fate has led to the pain of many, As another punishment for such things, BRING ANNABETH CHASE BACK TO LIFE AND RIGHT HERE!"

Percy looked startled at Lelouch's command. He looked towards the Fate's and saw they were under the influence of Geass. "Happily your majesty!" They exclaimed. The Fate's and their yarn began to fade into nothingness, and in their place was a yellow glow.

When the light faded, there stood Annabeth Chase.

Percy and Annabeth began to sob uncontrollably as they embraced each other. Kissing and hugging. Despite this being such a happy reunion, Lelouch was getting impatient. Lelouch grabbed the two of them by their shirt collars and jumped through the portal, leaving a shocked Chaos in our wake. He recovered in time to tell me, "That was a very risky thing you have done their boy. Now that the future is no longer guaranteed, you must act to make everything right. Also, Annabeth Chase, I declare you Goddess of Wisdom and Architecture! Now go!"

We came out of the portal to land on top of Mount Olympus. What they saw shocked Percy and Annabeth. "Oh my Gods" They whispered in unison. What they saw was Olympus in flames, with the Giants sitting on new thrones, as they threw the Gods into black portals.

Lelouch smirked as he summoned his Zero costume with mask at hand.

"It seems it's time for a new rebellion to begin." Lelouch said as he put on his mask.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everybody, Ramenblitz! This is a rather semi-important author's note before the chapter, so I suggest you ACTUALLY READ THIS! If not, whatever, just know I will soon rip off your testicles and eat them for soup, now onto business…**

**First of all, I am sorry for no updates, as I have stated 3892781957 times previously in author's notes, I have other things to do, and this is not my top priority. This story is more so here to help give me peace of mind, so all of the nerdgasms in my head don't simply disappear. Now, if it was just the usual, I would have updated a long time ago, but certain things popped up in my life. I apologize, but don't expect much frequent updates, because these things keep happening**

**Secondly, as you can tell, I have changed the title of this story. Trust and Betrayal was just a placeholder until I could figure something out. I know what I have planned in the future for this story, nothing is set and stone, nothing outlined, but I have a general idea of what is going to happen. I'll just let you all know this will be LONG.**

**And now, in response to reviews…**

**EpikalStorms: First off, curse you having a username that makes that annoying error line appear meaning a spelling error. Now I had to godamn move my mouse over there, right click, and press ignore all. I hope you're motherfucking happy with your self. Nah just kidding, but thank you for the support of this story! I will be changing the Zero suit in the future, but not yet. And besides, it should look slightly ridiculous. Zero is a symbol after all. Also, Percy and Annabeth will get some kind of battle suit, but again, FUUUUTURREEE! Also, I plan on doing things with the different personas of Lelouch, so his identity as Zero should be hidden for this to work. Again, thanks!**

**Blast Emperor: Wat.**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and onto the story!

~Third Person PoV~

**Olympus Throne Room**

After Lelouch's statement, a smirk from Percy, and a confused look from Annabeth, the three gods quickly moved into a hiding place to listen in to the Giant's conversation.

"BWAHAHAHA! Taking over Olympus was way too easy! Now all of the gods are imprisoned, the demigods are scattered, and nobody can stop us now!" a gruff voice said ecstatically.

"Yes, but we still must find those five demigod brats of the prophecy to revive Lady Gaea, and we don't even know who the last two are!" a rather… homosexual voice said.

"Regardless, we have obtained the grip on the world as we desired, our goals shall be easier to obtain now that we don't need to work from the shadows." An authoritative voice stated.

After that, all the Giants simply spoke nonsense to each other, much like the Olympians before them. The group tuned this out, realizing that no more useful information will be leaked. Percy then turned to the group and said, "So… anybody got a plan?"

Annabeth smiled at the sound of his voice, after being stuck in the underworld for several months, she missed this. She missed her Seaweed Brain. "Annabeth always has a plan." She stated going to a state of thinking. After a few seconds, she just frowned and said, "Except now…"

Percy giggled, and Lelouch raised an eyebrow before asking, "I was told that the saying was Athena always has a plan."

After saying this, both Percy and Annabeth scowled. "Don't say her name; I don't want to hear about _her_ after she took Annabeth away from me." Percy replied. Annabeth followed up saying, "She manipulated the entire camp, just to try and kill Percy for a stupid reason. I don't consider her a mother anymore."

The group was silent for a moment, until Lelouch bitterly said, "It seems we have something in common, both of us have lost trust for our mothers." Annabeth looked at Lelouch with surprise, and Percy looked at the ground, digging through his memories to relook at the events that happened to Lelouch.

"Who are you anyways?" Annabeth asked suddenly cautious. Percy quickly retaliated and said, "Don't worry about it, he somebody I trust with my life. His name is… uh…" He looked to Lelouch, and he replied, "I am Lelouch vi Britannia. It's fine Percy, if you trust her, then she can know my real name." Annabeth dug through her mind. _Vi Britannia… doesn't that mean he is royalty? _"I'll explain my self at a later date, but right now we need to focus on the task at hand, I think I have a plan. Now, I need you two to-"

Lelouch was cut off by the sound of what was like a rip in the air. They looked back into the throne room and saw a massive orange portal like structure open horizontally directly above the center of the room, with the portal being 3,000 meters in the air. The Giants looked shocked, obviously not knowing what this phenomenon was, confusing the trio of gods. Out of the portal came a massive humanoid around 1,000 meters tall. The humanoid was difficult to see, with the light of the dim sun and the portal creating a glare in everybody's eyes. What could be seen was that it was completely black, long, and slender. It seemed to have glowing orange eyes and an elongated neck.

During everybody's shock, the massive being quickly said in a near impossible to follow pace, "Overlord 3 arrived at dimensional disturbance. Calculating. Error Code 813859. No Observer or Tracker present in dimension. Recalculating. Impossible to create new being, must assign roles to existing organics. Analyzing. Targets confirmed. Two of three Dimensional beings now converted Tracker and Observer."

By this time, Lelouch and one of the Giants came back from the shock of seeing this being. _Overlord? Tracker and Observer? What is this! There is nothing about this in the Greek Textbooks!_ One of the stronger looking giants yelled in a gruff voice, "WHO ARE YOU? YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE STRENGTH OF A GIANT!" Said giant made a massive leap up to the giant's waist, and swung his black axe at it. Well, at least he tried to. The apparent Overlord quickly swung an arm at the Giant in a speed to fast to follow. The Giant proceeded to fly through one of the walls of the throne room, groaning in pain.

"Hostile forces detected, Overlord 3 now leaving dimension." And just like that, the Overlord jumped back up into the mysterious orange portal, completely disappearing. After a few seconds, Annabeth quickly grabbed onto the necks of Lelouch's and Percy's shirts and whispered, "Hurry, this is our chance to get out of here." The trio snuck their way through the throne room as the giants were still processing what they just saw, as well as helping up their fallen comrade. After getting through the throne room, it was a matter of rushing to the elevator down off Olympus. After dodging a few groups of monsters, they finally made it into the elevator.


	8. Extra 1

**A/N: Well I finished this little extra, and then I accidentally turned off my computer… AND I DIDN'T SAVE. Anyways, I felt like finishing the next chapter, but I have no access to that file for like 2 weeks (Stupid Divorce Schedule). So I wrote this little extra instead. Enjoy!**

* * *

~WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK POV~

Lelouch, Percy, Annabeth, and Michael Jackson were all staring at Atlas as he held up the sky. Atlas decided it was a good idea to express his rage through the singing of songs in a terrible David Bowie impression as he grinded against the rocks. Michael Jackson was licking his lips at the sweet, sweet scene in front of him as he rocked his pelvis back and forth in anticipation. Things got even more amazing when our friendly neighborhood nobody, Demyx, brought everybody a batch of "Special Brownies"

Upon Consumption, the effects were instantaneous. Atlas and Michael were having a sing off as Michael grinded on Atlas' behind. Demyx was rocking out on his guitar, as he cried nonstop about how everybody was inconsiderate about his feelings. Percy and Annabeth were reenacting every single Monty Python skit possible. Lelouch was in a deep intellectual conversation and chess game… with a dandelion.

Suddenly, inspiration struck Lelouch as the dandelion whispered that it will slit his throat. He stood and yelled, "WHY NOT PROP UP THE SKY WITH SOMETHING SO ATLAS CAN PARTY HARD?" Everybody cheered in approval, but none as enthusiastic as Michael Jackson, as he takes out his limited edition anal probes from his hat. After a few seconds of searching, Lelouch finds the perfect material, Hipsters. With the powerful entities known as hipsters realizing their importance and holding up the sky, everybody in the world gathers in a massive party, courtesy of Dem Dem's brownies.

Sadly, despite their realization, the hipsters found the area to mainstream, and they left their post, allowing the sky to fall.

* * *

"AND EVERYBODY WAS CRUSHED AS THEIR VITAL ORGANS AND BROWNIE JUICES SPLATTERED EVERYWHERE!" Lelouch screamed loudly waving his arms around.

The therapist that he was recommended to was staring in shock and fear, as our darling Lulu starts inching towards a short sword on a shelf, as he yells incoherent nonsense.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth were laughing hysterically as they listened in through a chip that was placed in Lelouch's shirt. Annabeth was rolling on the floor as she said, "I…I can't believe we spiked his water before his therapy session!" Percy was also barely containing his laughter as he planned his next little prank, "Next we'll use these laxatives the Stolls gave us!"


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, look! I ACTUALLY UPDATED! Now I have a ton of AP crap to do, as well as a massive project, and I really, REALLY don't want to do them right now… and here we are now!**

**First off before the story, Reviewer responses:**

**Artemis: That ship has long since sailed my friend, but despite the irony between your decision and your name, you would be pleased to find that Percabeth did indeed win out.**

**Ramonx.0: Que**

**KK: I appreciate your opinions and your tips, and sorry about your little nonupdated cliffhanger problem. Now I see what you're saying, and I'll tell you that I will probably NEVER quit updating this fanfic. The only thing is that it is low in my priority list. Updates will be quite infrequent, and for this I am sorry, but again, low priority. I realize Crossovers are risky, but as much as a selfish prick this makes me sound, this isn't for you guys, it is for me to help immortalize my twisted little fantasies in my head. Having you read it (and hopefully enjoy it!) is an added bonus.**

**Kei Terri Walker: Meh, it's just a matter of opinion. Really, I picked it because that was what season two of Code Geass was called.**

**Miran-Knight-Mare: Thx Bbcakes.**

**Now on with the story…**

* * *

**~Hey Look! And A/N POV Indicator! Here to let you know for the most part, the rest of this story will be in 3****rd**** person except in special cases! Now you can read~**

**Empire State Building Elevator Shaft**

Annabeth furrowed her brow in frustration. This was a lot to take in, even for a daughter of Athena. The Gods have been taken down, and the Giants now rule in their place as they work to resurrect that primordial Gaea. Not to mention that ridiculously powerful entity that branded itself as an _Overlord. _Not only was it massive, it was deadly as it was fast and incapacitated a Giant with no trouble at all. Saving the Gods and whatever remaining demigods that are alive will be a big job, not to mention all the minor gods that are most likely scattered across America.

At the very least she had Percy to comfort her, and having a mysterious charismatic guy around shouldn't be too bad. What was his name? Lelouch vi Britannia. A royal probably, though he doesn't seem like a spoiled brat, and he does command the trust of her boyfriend. She knew she had to trust him. These are hard times after all, and allies are not something they can turn away at this point.

Percy was not afraid to admit it. He was hopelessly confused, being the seaweed brain that he is. That is to be expected though, the Giants having a complete takeover of Olympus, not to mention the scattered imprisoned Gods, along with that hulking entity known as an _Overlord_. His brain was on overdrive trying to piece things together. Basically their goal was to formulate a plan to take down the Giants, while saving their friends and allies along the way. Not to mention avoid whatever that _Overlord_ thing was. What the hell did it even mean by _Tracker _and _Observer_? Regardless, they should focus on the task at hand. He will save his friends and family, no matter what it takes.

Lelouch's brain was absolutely filled with questions and strategies. This _Overlord_ mentioned something about an _Observer_ and _Tracker_. There is clearly not enough information for him to make a good hypothesis, but he can deduce some type of meaning with just their names. The _Tracker_ tracked what exactly, and what does the _Observer _observe? From what he has heard about daughters of Athena, Lelouch was sure that Annabeth came to the same conclusion as well. The monstrosity did battle the Giants, so perhaps it isn't a threat yet. Regardless, whatever he read from the Greek and Roman textbooks does not even compare to the real experience Annabeth and Percy possess. For now, it's up to them to decide our next plan of action.

* * *

**Empire State Building – Ground Floor**

The trio of Gods walked out of the elevator and casually walked towards the reception desk, containing a man cowering in fear. Percy grabbed the man by his shirt collar, and raised him so that he looked into his sea-green eyes. "If any allies of the Olympians try to go up to Olympus, tell them to leave and find the resistance". He dropped the man on his butt and he quickly nodded.

As they stepped out of the building, they saw a highly damaged city, with people scattered in panic, fear, and confusion. The three quickly decided it would be best to avoid any unwanted attention and they dove into the nearby woods of Central Park, in which they would discuss their next plan of action.

"The Gods and the majority of minor Gods are most likely imprisoned in Tartarus, with demigods pending for the fields of punishment or scattered across the globe. I would know because I myself was in line waiting for re-examination for a transfer." Annabeth explained, with both Percy and Lelouch listening carefully.

Percy responded by stating, "But Zeus is a stubborn, egotistic bastard. He probably didn't release the Olympians he imprisoned across America who were fighting for me. The giant's didn't say they knew where they were, so that leaves us with the possibility of rescuing Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hermes, Artemis, and Apollo". Annabeth nodded in agreement and the couple looked towards Lelouch for his input.

Lelouch had a thoughtful look on his face before asking, "The best thing for us to do is to get more manpower for any rescue mission, and the best thing for that would be demigods. Do you hold any contempt towards the demigods and gods who fought you both?"

Percy shook his head, and responded for both him and Annabeth by saying, "Athena put lies in everyone's heads. I don't hate any God other than her, and maybe Zeus and Hera, but other than that, they have been manipulated. Same goes for the demigods, they even seemed hesitant to fight the both of us, and at times faked a fight and purposely lost so we could escape as well as passing information on to us." Annabeth simply nodded in agreement, having nothing else to add.

"That certainly makes things easier. Well, I don't know this dimension like you two do, so I'll leave it up to you two, although I would seriously consider finding a few demigods."

Annabeth and Percy agreed, and decided that there has to someone around here, considering how close they are to Olympus. After finding some people, they also decided it would be best to get far away from Manhattan, considering this would soon be a monster hotspot.

The Gods wandered through central park, and almost immediately found more than just a few people. There in front of them, was none other than Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunt, along with around 20 other huntresses, fighting a losing battle against a pack of 15 hellhounds, along with the Minotaur.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh hey! I didn't see you there! **

**No, I actually did, I'm not fucking blind.**

**HA! GOT YOU AGAIN! I CAN'T SEE YOU THROUGH YOUR COMPUTER!**

**Ha! Got you AGAIN! I'm a God! I can see you right now reading this!**

**Get balled! I'm not really a God! If you are still confused by this SHOCKING turn of events, please call my number, 666-YouFuckingIdiot-GetBalled.**

**Also, WOO! Another chapter so quickly after uploading the last! Don't get used to it! :P**

**K I'm done. Go read now.**

* * *

**Central Park**

Thalia Grace was in a very bad position. After traveling across America, clashing with the forces of Gaea in many skirmishes, and finally taking their last stand in Manhattan, The Hunt was injured and battle weary, and escaped by the skin of their teeth from the final push of the enemy. Despite being the elite fighting force they are trained to be, quite a few hunters fell in those battles.

Thalia didn't tell anyone else this, but she has been secretly searching for that kelp head Percy as they traveled. Nico met up with her several times, exchanging any clues and information they found during their search. Nico was adamant about the fact that Percy was in fact not dead. He definitely did not need to reassure me about that, considering that he has the Curse of Achilles, and is one of the most powerful demigods alive, aside from herself, Nico, and five out of the Seven demigods of the Great Prophecy.

Speaking of that Prophecy, finding the existence of Roman demigods was certainly quite the shocker, not to mention that her brother Jason was alive! The plan was for the Greeks and Romans to meet up, and team up. However, that didn't really work out, considering the Romans were nearly wiped out by the time we got the Camp Jupiter. The only survivors were two of the Seven, being Hazel and Frank, as well as the praetor Reyna, the wolf Goddess Lupa, that fucking idiotic augur Octavian, and about 30 other roman demigods. They apparently were attacked early by a giant and his army, and although they fought valiantly, the Romans fell one by one. Reyna decided enough was enough and hesitantly ordered a retreat, in which they met up with Jason, Piper, Leo, Rachel, Chiron and all of the Greek Campers. Even though there was great tension between the Romans and Greeks, the leadership of Jason as well as the desperateness of the situation itself allowed the two groups to easily work together. Even with the great time they made aboard the flying airship Argo II, they found that the Giants made a preemptive strike on Olympus and it had fallen by the time they arrived.

The fact that around half of the Olympian Council was secretly imprisoned did not help the fighting strength of the Gods. Percy's incorrect assumption that they would be pardoned was obviously wrong, and I bet wherever he is, that idiot realizes it too.

Anyways, the Greeks and Romans now are resisting against the Giant's newfound power, and they have already set up bases across America, doing some damage to the enemy in small organized raids. It certainly wasn't enough to retake Olympus, that's for sure.

Regardless, with most of the Huntresses injured, not to mention the powerful Minotaur backing up the pack of hellhounds, this looks like the end of the Hunt. Sorry Lady Artemis, wherever you are, but nothing less than a miracle and save us now.

And that miracle appeared with the rustling of some nearby bushes. Thalia nearly broke down in tears from what she saw. There standing there, was the missing Perseus Jackson, her supposedly dead best friend Annabeth Chase, and some other random guy.

"Dammit! Percy! Lelouch! We need to help the Hunt!" Annabeth yelled as she unsheathed her knife and put on her invisibility cap.

Percy uncapped Riptide as he yelled, "CHAAAAARRGGEEEE!" getting ready to do something reckless.

The three newcomers to the battle ran into the fight, with Lelouch mentioning, "The text books said that just like the Gods, the Giants can sense power. Do not exert too much of it unless you want us to all get caught" while readying a weak purple fireball in his hand, the intricate symbol hovering over it.

Percy grumbled in annoyance with the inability to enhance the power of his strikes, as well as the ability to use Shunpo. He ran into the fray, quickly singling out the Minotaur with the classic insult of calling him ground beef. Despite being the massive powerhouse that the walking ground beef is, his intelligence left much to be desired. After easily bating him to charge, Percy sidestepped at the perfect moment, and using a nearby tree as a springboard, jumping onto the Minotaur's back, beheading the monster and allowing it to dissolve in golden dust. Percy nodded at his handiwork and charged towards the hellhounds.

Annabeth was like an assassin, phasing in and out of sight as she stabbed multiple hellhounds on the back. She got through 3 of them before Percy was done with the Minotaur and stood back to back with her. The hellhounds surrounded the two, and fought like demons, covering each other at all points, while Lelouch, finished after quickly charging a rapid fire attack, absolutely ripped apart the remaining hellhounds alongside the Godly couple.

Annabeth turned around towards the Huntresses, only to get tackled by a crying Thalia Grace. "I thought you were dead! My best friend! Dead!" she cried as Percy and Annabeth tried to comfort her. Meanwhile, Lelouch studied the dust pile left by the monsters, raising an eyebrow as they began to meld back together. "Are the monsters… reforming?"

Annabeth whipped her face around, with her wise grey eyes studying the pile of dust before them. "We better get out of here. Now."

And with that, the three Gods, a wailing Thalia, and a group of injured and shocked huntresses wandered out of Manhattan, and towards the closest forest they could find, and made camp as fast as they could, taking a much needed rest from the long day they all just had.


End file.
